


SAN Check Failed

by Chirping_bird



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Footjob, M/M, Pedophilia, Top Number Five | The Boy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirping_bird/pseuds/Chirping_bird
Summary: 沒頭沒尾在辦公室足交的砲友5AJOOC一定有我承認跟AJ不熟我只是想看5幹人然後又懶得寫那麼多我只是想取回我的San值啊啊啊啊啊啊
Relationships: AJ/Five Hargreeves
Kudos: 5





	SAN Check Failed

「新身體用得還習慣嗎？」

不屬於這間辦公室主人的少年音在AJ辦公室中響起，在這之後隱約還能聽見屬於男人特有的低沈悶哼。

坐在辦公椅上無所事事享受權位象徵是AJ眾所週知的興趣，辦公日上午的現在他依照慣例深陷於他那張舒適黑色小牛皮椅，只是安放在扶手上的手指不再悠閒，而是透著緊繃感一顫一顫的握著。

而AJ裝模作樣的寬大辦公桌此時也和以往有所不同，一名身穿西裝的少年翹著腳一派輕鬆的坐在桌上，讀著他從上一次任務地點買的書籍。少年另一隻脫下精美皮鞋的腳，則是隔著他那黑色長襪踩在男人鼓起的雙腿之間。

「如果你有心想關心人的話，就應該看著他比如我嗚、問、」AJ嘴上不滿抱怨道，在少年微微旋轉前腳掌並施加壓力後，他那些不吐不快的個人感想又被迫吞了回去。

「我想我們沒有熟到那種程度，卡麥克。」少年依然頭也不抬的專注於他的書本，在翻頁之間他踢開還掛在腳上的小皮鞋，很熟練的用著兩隻腳拇指將男人褲頭拉鍊拉開。

當少年正要踩上男人已經被液體沾濕的內褲時，他終於從書中世界抽離，看著男人露出厭惡的表情脫下襪子，他待會可不想踩著AJ的髒東西在街上走。

「不要那麼無情，我可是好想Five你可愛的小腳。」說著AJ不安份的雙手向Five的小腿伸去，到一半時就被一陣激烈的踩踏給痛得縮手，「Five！」

「沒有我的允許不准碰我的任何地方，把你充滿魚腥味的臭手拿開。」Five殺氣騰騰的警告，然而在AJ眼裡這反而是讓他更興奮的配菜，在Five用腳把他性器掏出來時明顯又變硬了一些。

看著和上次相比AJ尺寸又更驚人的性器，Five皺起眉頭表示不屑，「卡麥克你可以不要再浪費經費做沒有意義的事情嗎？有那個閒錢不如讓公事包更新成防彈外殼。」

「你不懂，這是男人的虛榮心。」魚缸裡的橘色金魚炫耀似的旋轉一圈，亮出牠的燦燦尾鰭。

「憑你這隻金魚也夠格討論男人的虛榮心？」將AJ挺立的性器夾在兩腳足弓之間擼動，Five饒有興味的觀察金魚一會像是時間凝滯似的停止擺動，一會像水裡參雜興奮劑似的暴衝，在幾乎要撞上透明魚缸前迅速直角轉彎再繼續飛速游動。

Five並不討厭AJ，如果將他做為生態觀察的實驗體其實是一件很有趣的事情。

用腳拇指與食指夾住充血的莖身兩側，Five可以感受到AJ的血管在他腳下跳動，「你又用不到那玩意，不如把後面改得更適合被幹。」極為輕薄的腳心肌膚在搏動下變得敏感，Five可以感覺到自己的心跳正在加速運作。

情慾，說穿了就是本能的一種，少年嘴角彎起了好看的弧度。

「這你就不懂了⋯⋯」橘色金魚在原處翻了一圈，男人的手不死心的悄悄撫上少年小腿上襪口留下的勒痕，再緩緩向下游移至略顯消瘦骨感的腳踝、白嫩未經日曬的腳背，來到與他肉體連結的腳趾，最後包覆著少年上下律動的赤足一起移動發出滿足的呻吟。

「與其用那東西上小男孩，還不如被小男孩上比較爽不是嗎？」想起原本AJ想趁職務之便壓倒自己，結果卻反而被目標壓在地上幹的不美好回憶，Five有時候真不想擁有超強記憶力與過於聰明的頭腦。

「老二越大你的小腳才能在上面跳舞、哈、」抓住少年的腳異客為主的主導在自己性器上來回的頻率，AJ才不管Five說什麼屁話，他只是一隻金魚誰在上面對他來說一點也不重要，只要夠爽就好了。

「你還真是一個徹頭徹尾的戀童變態。」猛然將腳從男人手中抽出，Five對著AJ的排氣孔吹氣，讓整個魚缸裡都充滿著二氧化碳的氣泡，在他的冠狀上用力一踩，「我說得對嗎？阿特拉斯。」

一灘白濁就此濺上尚未長開的腳底，並延伸了淫靡直至蒼白腿肚。


End file.
